The Message
by Necromatic
Summary: Chapter 1: Seifer's first day at Galbadia Garden. The beginning of your suspense starts here.


centerThe Message

By Necromantic

This is my first fanfic… I'm bound to revise it sooner or later, once I've discovered my true muse. Also, please R & R! Thanks! 

[Disclaimer: All Characters are property of Squaresoft, except for Instructor Miyamoto and characters in upcoming chapters.]

* * *

Chapter 1: The Threat/center

Seifer smacked the alarm clock off his nightstand in his dormitory. It was his first day at Galbadia Garden, and he still had boxes to unpack. He sat up, stretched and stumbled over an upturned box as he walked into the bathroom. Yawning, the glamorous blonde stepped in front of the mirror to find that his handsome image was replaced with a threat, written in red lipstick. "Traitor," it read. "Where's your sorceress now? Calling yourself a Knight, you worthless fool. Go back to Balamb Garden, you're not welcome here!" Seifer stepped back, almost falling into the bathtub. Had someone been inside his dormitory? He collapsed onto the floor, his black boxers riding up as he stretched out his legs to think. 

Irvine walked down the hall of the boy's dormitory, about to greet his newfound friend. Irvine tapped on the door as he jiggled the handle. "Hey Seif," he said. "You in there?" He heard a soft grunt as the door opened. He lifted his hat to look at the tall blonde. He was wearing nothing but black boxers. Irvine quickly turned his back. "I.. uh.. Can come back later if yah want me to." Irvine said sheepishly. "Irvine, don't worry about it. You can come in, Cowboy." Irvine tipped his hat at strode on in. "Seifer?" Irvine asked looking around the room. 

"What's with you and black, man?" 

"What's with you and that damn hat of yours?

"Point taken."

Seifer rummaged through a box and pulled out his trenchcoat. "Well Seif, I came ta tell you that Martine wants ta speak with you." Seifer whipped his head around. "Now!?" Irvine grinned. "Yeah, now." Seifer ran into the closet and shut the door. "Shit man! Why the hell didn't you tell me when you walked in the door!?" Irvine laughed at his friend's misfortune. "You know I always like ta get the headmaster mad, Seif." 

Seifer stumbled out of the closet, pulling on his boots. "Irvine? Where's the headmaster's office?":

"It's in the same place as Balamb's, numbnuts."

"That's a lot of help, Irvine. I'll just go ask one of the lovely ladies out…" Seifer stepped out of his room and looked around. "Galbadia Garden doesn't have coed dorms, does it?"

Irvine sighed. "I wish."

"Yeah, you'd probably have a line of ladies waitin' for a fuck from the big man." 

They both walked down the hallway, laughing.

"Almasy." said Headmaster Martine in a stern, husky voice as he paced along the floor of his office. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes!?" screamed Martine. "This is a military academy, cadet. You will hearby address your superiors as Sir or Ma'am. Do you understand?"

"Yes…..sir"

Martine lifted a piece of paper off his desk. "This is your class schedule, cadet. Your next class is in twenty minutes. Be there." He handed the piece of paper over to Seifer. Seifer took it and walked out of Martine's office. 

Seifer looked down at his schedule. It read:

I_Galbadia Garden Cadet Schedule_

Almasy, Seifer

1st Hour – Applied Technology -2nd Floor Classroom 3

2nd Hour – World History -1st Floor Classroom 7

Lunch -1st Floor Cafeteria

3rd Hour – Theatre Arts –2nd Floor Auditorium

4th Hour – Weapon Forging -MD Level

5th Hour – Battle Techniques -1st Floor Training Center /I

"How did I get Theatre Arts?" Seifer sighed.

"Alonsoe, Francisco?"

"Here."

"Almasy, Seifer?" Seifer looked up at the teacher. "Huh?"

"Almasy, Seifer?" 

"Oh," Seifer said as he searched for the right words. "Uh… Here."

Giggles erupted behind him as his face turned red. He suddenly ducked under the computer terminal suddenly busying himself with his boot. 

"Class, today we have a new student. Seifer Almasy? Welcome to Galbadia Garden." Seifer could feel eyes on him. He tapped the computer monitor. "Students? If you see Mr. Almasy in the hallway, could you kindly give him some assistance?" 

"Sure thing, Instructor Miyamoto!" A girl with dark hair and glasses said happily. _Teacher's Pet…_ he thought. 

"Okay class, log on to the Galbadian Database." 

A tiny screen popped up, prompting a username and password. Seifer raised his hand. "Ms. Miyamoto?" Seifer asked. "I don't have a password." 

"Oh Seifer, I'm sorry. Here" she handed him an index card. "This is your username, 'Salmasy.' You may create your own password." Seifer thought for a moment then typed his username along with the password 'SEPHIROTH'. 

[Accessing Galbadia Garden Mainframe….]

[GF Data Registered for Salmasy..]

[GF Diablos]

[GF Ifrit]

[Type /gfdata for GF Information]

[Type /bstats for Battle Statistics]

[Type /tutorial for Tutorial]

[Type /gchat for Chat]

A tiny icon flashed on his screen. He clicked on it and it brought up the same message that had appeared on his bathroom mirror. "Traitor, where's your sorceress now? Calling yourself a Knight, you worthless fool. Go back to Balamb Garden, you're not welcome here!" Seifer quickly looked around the room, looking for a suspicious face. Nothing. 

After Seifer's history class, Seifer strolled along the hallway to the cafeteria. He stood in the lunch line and asked the cook if the hot dogs here were better than the ones in Balamb Garden. The cook gave a quick nod, not making eye contact. He shrugged it off and went to sit at a table near the back of the cafeteria. Feeling eyes on him, he quickly looked around for a threat scribbled in ketchup. He grinned to himself. Why was he being so paranoid? 

* * *

[So? Did you like it? Yeah, first chapters are always boring. Review Please!]


End file.
